There are a wide variety of different types of mobile machines, such as construction equipment, turf and forestry equipment, agricultural equipment, etc. They can be very complex and difficult to operate. For example, an operator of a combine may require years of experience and years of training before he or she can achieve relatively high performance in operating the combine.
While some pieces of mobile equipment have a variety of different sensors and control systems, they often rely on operator perception and manual control inputs. As part of such control systems, sensors provide sensor signals that are fed back to a main control computer. The main control computer can generate various displays that are indicative of the sensed variables.
When operating a mobile machine, such as a combine, an operator normally configures the machine according to a group of machine settings. For instance, the operator may configure the machine to have a certain fan speed, rotor clearance, sieve settings, chaffer openings, etc. Some systems also allow the operator to provide an input to save the machine settings for later analysis.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.